


Control Me the Right Way

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I love writing smut, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Brigitte, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Brigitte may have asked Hana to help her make a fantasy come true.





	Control Me the Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Som.va fic, but then Brigitte was released (that's how long I've been writing this), and I realized that I needed some more Mekanic smut in my life.

Her hands balled into fists when the pair of lips around her disappeared. She felt herself twitch a few times before she pulled against her restraints. A small chuckle made her open her eyes and groan when she laid eyes upon her lover.

Hana had settled herself on top of Brigitte to put them in a ‘69’ position. She spent the past fifteen minutes teasing and bringing the Swedish woman close to cumming several times, only to pull back when she noticed Brigitte’s balls tightening just the slightest. They had discussed edging and Hana was more than okay with indulging her wife in their bedroom.

Now, the young Korean was fingering herself right in front, and on top, of her wife. She held herself up with one hand while the other sat beneath her as she slipped two fingers inside herself. Brigitte chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Hana’s pussy pulsate with every other thrust. It was heaven, but it was also hell, watching as the woman of her dreams found purchase in the sheets below them.

She wanted to be the reason Hana cried out. She wanted to be the one rubbing herself against Hana’s most sensitive spots, feeling warm walls tighten around her cock as she rubbed her clit. She also wanted to cum desperately and fill her wife.

A sharp keening brought her out of her thoughts as her eyes flickered down to where Hana’s hand had paused their movements. It dawned on her that her spouse was cumming, especially when her name rolled right off of the Korean’s tongue in her native language.

“브리짓”

Brigitte held her breath, staring at Hana, until the younger woman pressed her forehead against the Swedish woman’s thigh. As she laid there, she felt Brigitte’s tongue at her entrance, gently cleaning her up.

“Brig...I said - ahh- no touching…”

The Swedish woman didn’t say anything in response as she continued to gently lick at Hana’s slick folds. She loved the way the younger woman tasted, especially after she came. The Korean managed to pull away from the tongue that prodded her.

Hana gently slipped her fingers out of herself and turned to present them to Brigitte. “Clean it all off and I might reward you.”

Without hesitation, Brigitte leaned forward and took the fingers, up to third knuckle, deep into her mouth. She moaned as she began to suck on them, licking each one clean, all the while maintaining eye contact with her lover. She could see Hana chewing on her lip, eyes darkened with lust, and face and chest flushed. The fingers left her mouth after another moment before they wrapped back around her cock. A sharp gasp left her at the small touch; she'd been edged all night and she was more than ready to cum.

“You’ve been so good for me, my love. I will now reward you for how well you've done. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Good girl. Don't cum just yet. I will let you, but not right now.”

Brigitte held back the groan of frustration that threatened to leave her. She wanted to ask permission to cum so badly, but she also trusted Hana with everything she was. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands relaxed against each other, allowing the tension to leave her in small increments. Hana noticed this and smiled to herself as she spread her wetness along her wife’s cock, making sure she was wet enough to proceed.

When Hana deemed them both ready, she got onto her knees and ran the length in her hands along her slit just for a few seconds. She sighed out in content when she sank down slowly, the head disappearing into her heat. She continued to lower herself until their hips were flush against one another.

The Swedish woman breathed deeply through her nose when the pool of heat in her lower abdomen began to arise. The Korean woman on top of her felt so good around her, and it took everything in her to sit still and not cum on the spot. “You’re doing so well, babygirl. Just a little longer.” She finally let out the moan she had been trying to hold in, and it sent shivers down Brigitte’s spine. Small hands braced against chiseled abs, supporting the younger woman as she rocked her hips forward gently.

Hana kept the pace slow, wanting to build her lover up slowly. The feeling of Brigitte sliding against her gently made her shiver and bite her lip, whimpering quietly. She felt the body below her shift in attempt to meet her snail paced thrusts and speed up the movements against her. A particular jerky thrust on Brigitte's part managed to nudge Hana’s sweetest spot, causing her back to bow in pleasure, and her fingers to dig into the skin beneath them.

“Please,  _ kanin. Låt mig med…” _

Hana  _ almost  _ gave into the plea, but she willed herself to drag this out a little longer.

She raised herself, just until the tip was barely inside of her before she dropped down deliciously, starting a pace they both could enjoy. Curses and short moans left Hana while grunts and groans left Brigitte, both coming together in a song of their love for one another.

“Fuck...yes...At least let...me touch you,” Brigitte whispered when Hana leaned forward to press her forehead against the older woman’s shoulder. She quickly undid the rope around her wife’s wrists.

“G-Go ahead. Oh yes...right there…”

That spot had been found again, this time it was on purpose. Brigitte felt herself getting too close and wanted Hana to cum with her, or before her, so she grabbed onto those perfect hips and met Hana’s downward thrust with a sharp cant of her own. Before she paused on her next thrust, whimpering when she felt herself teetering right on the edge. Hana figured this out and clenched around the cock inside of her, moaning when she felt it twitch. “Cum for me.”

The Swedish woman wrapped her arms around Hana’s back, grinding against her as small spurts of cum coated the Korean’s insides. A small groan of Hana’s name made it's way past Brigitte’s lips as she gradually came to a stop. She felt Hana placing kisses on her neck, helping her come down gently.

“ _ Kanin,  _ you didn't cum.”

“It's okay. Tonight was mainly about-Hey!”

Brigitte had flipped Hana over, pushing past the painful pleasure of overstimulation, and began thrusting deep into the smaller woman. Hana let out a slight scream, arching her back as that spot on her front wall was stimulated over and over. Her arms found their way around her lover’s neck, bringing her down into a kiss.

A hand found it's way between them and began rubbing at a sensitive bud in time with her movements. “By the gods, I love you, Hana.” She felt those walls fluttering around her and she knew Hana was close. “Cum for me, babygirl. I want to see you when you cum for me.”

“Oh...fuck…”

Hana whimpered when Brigitte pulled away from the kiss and pushed in harder, keeping her gaze on the flushed face below her. A deep groan left her when Hana gasped, went still, and began shaking and clawing at the skin beneath her fingers as she came for the second time that night.

After a few moments of silence and Hana’s heavy breathing. Brigitte carefully pulled out of Hana and left to grab a wet rag from the bathroom. She returned and passed the rag over her wife, cleaning her up as best as possible. “You're awfully quiet. Did I...do something wrong?”

Hana shook her head and turned over onto her side when she felt a small tap on her thigh, signalling that Brigitte was done. “Just thinking. Hey, do you ever think about having kids?”

The older brunette sat back on her heels and nodded when Hana glanced her way. “A lot more than I should, actually. Why do you ask?”

Hana smiled to herself and shook her head. “Just asking. Now, come here and cuddle with me.”

Brigitte grinned and tossed the rag in the hamper before she took her spot behind her small wife.

**Author's Note:**

> 브리짓 - Brigitte
> 
> Kanin - bunny
> 
> Låt mig med - Let me cum


End file.
